Frosty Melody
by Toyushiaya
Summary: Jack Frost, is coming back home. A wandering musician that goes wherever the wind tell him, is coming back to Burgess. To see old friends and earn cash for his next adventure. But before he leaves he'll encounter a group of seniors that leave an imprint on his life as much as he did theirs. Join him as he meets Hiccup &his friends,and introduces them to a world of music
1. Prologue

Frosty Melody

**Hello fellow fans, this is my first Fanfic in a while, and I figured I'd give you all a heads up on the updating process (if any of you become serious followers). I will be updating Once A Week. The days may vary, but the chapters will be upload weekly. So yeah there's that. **

**Please Comment and review, and stuff. But most importantly Enjoy the story.**

** Cause that's all i really care about.**

Prologue

I'm just your run of the mill, every day guy. There's nothing special about me. Hi, this is a story of new encounters, old friendships, and opening closed minds. Now you might think this story will be sappy, romantic, adventurous, and a bit depressing, and you'd be right. But what you don't know is that all of this was brought to life and came to a close, by the power of music and a little magic.

My name is Jack Frost, and I love snow days, having fun, and most of all music.


	2. Chapter 1: Street Corner Blue

**Ok, So first Chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  
**

**Review and stuff, and let me know of any mistake I may have made.  
**

**P.S Don't over be a grammar Nazi, just hint to small stuff that's off, Cool? Cool.**

Chapter 1: Street Corner Blue

In the heart of the city Burgess, through the twists and turns of allies and street signs is a young man no older than 18. In his last year of high school Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third is standing and waiting for the city bus. He rubbed his brown colored gloved hands together, attempting to get some feeling back into them. "Cold huh kid" a voice spoke behind him making him jump. He turned to see pair of striking blue eyes, and stark white hair, similar to the snow that covered the ground. Hiccup was taken aback by the taller man's appearance, the first thought that came to his mind was "Whoa".

He was at a loss of words seeing as this handsome fellow was just smiling down at him, that being said all the young teen did was nod in agreement to his question. This seemed to satisfy the white haired male as he turned his head to look straight across the street.

The skinny brunet could feel heat raising to his face as he stood next to the stranger, the wind decided to help him out by sending a cold gust down the street. Hiccup used his forest green scarf to hide his face from the cold and also the stranger.

Now Hiccup wasn't very open about his sexuality, but he knew very well he wasn't in the same attraction boat as most men. Seeing as this guy had him feeling a like freshmen girl crushing on the senior quarter back. Hiccup liked men. It was known by his friends, his classmates and his parents, seeing as he came out his junior year. Everyone in his world knew what he liked, and in time learned to accept it.

True it gave him some trouble in the past, but he got threw and will continue to love who he pleases regardless what people say. This being said Hiccup also noted, that he never had a boyfriend, but kept stealing glances at the guy next to him and couldn't help but think, "I wouldn't mind him being my first… or last". This thought made his green eyes widen and his face burn.

"What the hell is wrong with you Hiccup?! You don't even know this guy! Stop being a pervert and quite staring at him the god's sake!" His inner thoughts shouted to him.

The fight with his inner thoughts was interrupted by the guy causing the fight. He was humming a song, and it quickly caught the brunet's attention. The song was catchy, but not familiar to him. He was listening very hard, noting how the young man kept with his own beat and seemed to be making up the tune as he hummed along. The sound of his voice seemed to put Hiccup in some kind of trance seeing as he was now staring at the guy. He was listening closely to his voice and couldn't help but picture himself getting a private show, by the man with that lovely voice.

When the blue eyed dream boat's humming stopped the trance that captured Hiccup lingered. But the sound of someone's voice stared to beak threw and the bus stopping in front of him snapped him back into reality. He blinked a few time seeing a pair of purely white teeth smirking at him.

"Hey, kid? You getting on" the guy asked chuckling at the dumbfounded teen. The brunet shook his head blushing from ear to ear. "What? Oh! Um, yeah… uh thanks" he said stuttered hurrying on the bus. Tapping his card he paused hearing a familiar voice calling his name.

"Hiccup! Over here" He looked around the crowed bus, over tall shoulders of business men to see the blue eyed blonde Astrid Hofferson, his elementary crush, middle school bully, and best friend waving him over to a seat next to her. He squeezed and gave many "beg part tens" to pedestrians to get too her. "Morning" he sighed relieved to get away from the white haired beauty and not face the embarrassment he tried to hide from his friend.

"What's up with your face?" She arched an eyebrow looking at his red cheeks. "Wha_ what's wrong with it?" he said a bit frantically touching his heated cheeks as he sat down. She kept her eyes on him spotting his gaze not on her, but looking forward to the front of the bus. "What are you looking at?" She asked her face frowning to see what could be so interesting. She spotted a patch of white hair, and a pair of blue eyes glanced back at them. She made eye contact with the guy and he smirked in her direction.

Astrid looked next her to see her best friend looking down, his face as read as a tomato. She smirked "So I see you found something you like" she teased nudging him. He jumped, "Wha_ what're you talking about. I… it's just cold, an you know my face doesn't do well with cold. So it's kinda red alright," He said defensively avoiding her eye contact. She giggled, "yeah and tall white and handsome up there isn't making you face look like a girls cherry," she smirked. "Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed at her vulgar language and it only made his face redder. She laughed as he pouted and went silent. After her laughing fit was over and Hiccup wouldn't look at her, she smiled hugging him lazily.

"I'm sorry, really I am." She apologized giving a weak smile. His pouting face glanced at her, and he spoke softly. "Your forgiven, I suppose." She began snickering and he couldn't hold his pout and the two ended up going into a laughing fit. Once the two calmed Hiccup glanced at the back of white hair again, and he couldn't help looking at him every once in a while throughout the ride.

Their stop was coming up and Astrid rolled her eyes shoving him to get his attention. "Why don't you go talk to him?" she egged him on. "What!? No! I… I don't even know him. Besides, I already embarrassed myself enough around him." He grumbled and she arched an eyebrow. "What happened?" she laughed and he sighed, hitting himself for opening his big mouth. So for the last few minutes of their ride Hiccup told her about the encounter he had with the handsome, white haired man. And it had her laughing till they got off the bus.

"Shut up. It's not that funny!" Hiccup pouted shoving her. "Oh but it is Hiccup! And cute! I mean the guy is a looker, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't think you're a creep or anything." She shrugged walking with him. "Yeah right," he rolled his eyes and stopped seeing possibly the man of his dreams walk away in the opposite direction of the two. "Well there he goes, you could still try to_" Astrid was cut off by Hiccup's hand and a look at said "Don't_". She shrugged and the bell rang, making to two rush into their school Berk Academy.


	3. Chapter 2: Frozen Wanderer

**OK, so it's like 2 in the Morning, technically it's the beginning of the week.**

**And I'm assuming this story is liked seeing as people are reading it, thank you all for doing so. It really means a lot to me.**

**So here ya go. Enjoy**

Chapter 2: Frozen Wanderer

He took one last glance at the two teens that were looking at him on the bus, and couldn't help but chuckle; as they rushed off to the sound of the school bell. He stuffed his hands in his worn, but warm blue hoodie and continued his walk through the city. Wandering the city never got old, for 20 year old Jack Frost. He loved being the first of few people to see the city wake up with the sun and go to sleep a few hours before the moon. The city was small, but never boring, no matter where he wandered he'd always call this city home.

While he walked he'd twist and turn to avoid adults rushing to work, and late students of all ages. Seeing a group of teens running across the street always made him miss those days of being a student himself. Though he'd never regret the choices he's made to get where he is today, he still missed the whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways. Walking always made him remember things, some things he remember, others that he spent his life trying to avoid. But when you live a life like him, avoiding thoughts is one of the hardest things you can do.

That's where the magic of music comes in and get through the not- so - happy memories. He ruffled his white hair, seriously wishing he had his red beanie, but shrugged it off walking into a tattoo parlor called "Santoff Inks". Walking into the comfy shop that was decorated like Christmas, if Santa was into heavy metal and skulls. Jack gave it the suitable name of "Santa's Badass Workshop".

"**Jack Frost!** There he is!" A thick Russian, voice boomed after he walked in the door. "Speaking of Santa", Jack thought seeing a large, man walking over to him, with his arms open. Nicholas St. North is the spitting image of Santa Claus, but he is not your average Santa.

His arms covered in tattoos, and his long white beard draped around his smiling face. "How have you been?" He smiled pulling the young man into a bear hug. "Ah, North… Good to see you too. Big guy_" Jack replied struggling to breath. After he was put down he caught his breath, and smiled at the big man now offering him a cookie, which he took. "Is good to see you back in town. How has trip gone?" North asked walking through the shop to his office.

Jack trailed behind him, while taking in the shop with a smile. This place still amazed him, reminded him of the many times during high school, he broke into the shop to just get a look around (and get out of the cold). But those tactics were quickly stopped when North hired a bodyguard to watch the place. He at smiled at the giant guy standing outside North's office. "Hey Phil" he smirked as the long brown, bearded man blinking at him and upon realizing who he was smirked and pointed a warning finger at him. Jack shrugged it off and followed North into his office.

He sat down behind his desk and started up his hand made coco machine. Jack sat down in front of him and quickly relaxed into the chair. "It has almost been year, since you last left city no? Longest you've been away. You really had everyone worried… well everyone but me." North smirked and Jack chuckled.

"It was good, traveling from state to state is always fun. I played music with a blind women that lived in a boat in a bayou, learned some stuff about magic with her, and went to this awesome restaurant called "Tiana's Palace" in New Orleans, and meet some people there. They were traveling to Scotland and I tagged along. Saw the sights and ended up spending most of the year out there." Jack broke into a smile saying "Bunny would've loved it. The place was totally up his ally, it was like spring was the only season they had. It was a little too warm for my taste, but I loved it anyway. Made a shit load of friends though, a red headed girl that was moving to the states, a one legged antique weapons collector. He was on a business trip, he gave me a little job and place to stay, and left about the same time as me. I tell ya it was great North. " North nodded listening to every word and handed the young man a cup of coco. "Why did you not stay longer" the old man asked arching an eyebrow, loving the warmth that came from his friends face.

Jack shrugged, "As much fun as it was I was getting a little home sick, and Emma was starting to lose a few strings, making her hard to play. So I stole a ride from some fishers and made my way back to the states. Also," he stopped going into his back pack and pulled out an envelope.

"I wanted to pay my phone bill in person," he smiled handing North the money. North chuckled and took it, he had bought the boy a windows phone for his 19th birthday right before he left to go on another wandering trip. "I thought something was missing. You don't have guitar! Have you told the others your here?" He asked, Jack was finishing off his hot coco. "Well I took Emma to Sandy, and he's fixing her up. I know Tooth and Baby Tooth are in school, so I'll bug them when they got out. I was hopping Bunny was here, ta see I could get a little cash while I was in town." Jack replied, with a slight sigh.

As if on cue a strong Australian voice could be heard from the front of the shop, making its way to the back. "Oi North?! You in? I wanted to know if ya heard from Fro_" The man was cut off at the sight of Jack. His tan skin covered in tribal tattoos (done by North himself), and grayish, blue hair was spiked a bit and curled around in a messy fashion, while his spring green eyes looked at the younger man. "What's up Peter Cotton tail" Jack gave a sly smile.

"Why you little show pony?! Where have ya been?! Do you have any idea how much you worried Tooth, and Baby? Even Pitch was wonderin where you'd ran off too." He exclaimed, North simply smiled at how the man expressed his worry in lectures. Jack smirked, "Aw, you do care" he teased. Aster. E Bunnymund growled and walked up to Jack with serious eyes, only to have calm, cool, blue one smile back at him. Bunny sighed breaking their gaze and ruffled white hair. "Good to have you back Frostbite" he sighed and Jack chuckled pushing his hand off. "Oh man how long was I gone!? Bunny's not punchin me North!" he joked in a frantic voice looking back at the tattoo artist, who just laughed. The joke earned Jack in noogy and some rude name calling from Bunny. "Now that's the Kangaroo I know!" Jack laughed.

After the two had calm down, the three men sat down and enjoyed North's famous hot chocolate, and talked. Jack told them of his traveling adventures, while they informed him of the happening around the town. Morning quickly turn into the afternoon and Jack told the two he'd go see Tooth and Baby Tooth.

As the two men prepared to leave the shop Jack caught North staring the detailed snowflake tattoo covering his neck. "Your really proud of this huh?" Jack arched an eyebrow. North beamed, "I am, but you drew design. I simply put picture on body" he shrugged at the last part. Jack smiled, "It's still awesome that you did it for free and it didn't even hurt…. A lot". North snickered at his word choice. "You've been getting complements no?" North asked, Jack nodded "more than I can handle. The tat take more attention than my face" he said motioning from his neck to his face.

North laughed and Aster simply chuckled shaking his head at the two. Jack and Aster said their goodbyes and left the shop; as they walked Aster noticed something off about the young adult. Green eyes scanned Jack's white hair now slightly covered with the red beanie he got at North's.

His signature blue hoodie, tattered brown jeans that were rolled up a little, and his worn down snow boots, which he was certain was covering bare feet. Ever since they met, he knew Jack hated any kind of footwear. It was amazing that Baby Tooth could convenes the kid to wear those snow boots her mom bought him 3 years ago. He's only seen Jack wear those and pair of black sneakers he was forced wear in order to work for Pitch. Aster looked at his back pack and the wooden Shepard's staff that was strapped on the front.

The wooden stick was a bit taller than Jack and pressed into his back, it was an important item the only 5 of them why Jack had to keep it close to him. "Oi mate, where's your guitar" Bunny asked frowning slightly. He'd never seen the bloke without the thing, seeing this made the man worry a bit. "Oh it's with Sandy, she needed some tuning and cleaning up. I'll get her back tomorrow." Jack stated walking with him towards the school. "Aren't you supposed to be a work, aquatics director?" Jack arched an eye brow smirking at him. Bunny rolled his eyes. "I got the day off, today to get some stuff done." He replied. "What kinda stuff" Jack asked nudging him. "Stuff that's none of your business, mate. Now I take it your goanna be in town for a while, need a place to stay or work? The centers always looking for someone, and I need new a lifeguard with the holiday's stratin up and all."

Bunny had stopped walking when they stopped in front of the school. "If you insist. How can I say no to a free job offering? When do I start?" He asked, "5:45 am, open the pool at 6, get off at 10 am. Pay is the same," Aster stated lighting a cigarette. "Ya still got your uniform right?" Jack nodded patting his bag. "Always keep it on me," Aster and nodded and took his leave shouting, "See ya than mate! And don't let me find you sleepin on the streets tonight! You need a place, you call!" Jack chuckled and replied, "Alright! Later Kangaroo!" He laughed at the faint "Watch it mate!" and walked up the school steps and to the door.

He stopped and looked to the left of him by the door. He looked seeing a black Great Dane laying on the ground, he seemed to be waiting for someone. He wore a brown and green collar, with a tag that said "Toothless". "Hey… Excuse me, Toothless?" Jack spoke normally as if he was talking to a human. The Great Dane looked at him growling for a moment, but suddenly stopped seeing him crouch down to get eye level with him. "Hi, my names Jack" he said holding out his hand to be shook. The dog tilted his head, as its green eyes looked surprised, but sniffed the human's hand, and licked it. Jack laughed at the feeling. "Nice to meet you too, mind if I pet you?" he asked after looking around.

He didn't reach, but held his hand out and the dog complied with putting his head under his hand. Jack smiled warmly and ruffled the dog's silky fur. Jack sat down for a minute and chilled with the dog. "Waiting on your master I'm guessing" he said looking at him. Toothless grunted in reply, "Cool, I'm came by to see someone too." Jack looked at the dogs back left leg and saw this was an automail, prosthetic, and a movable one. The two looked at his leg and looked back at each other silently. "You are possibly the coolest fuckin dog I've ever met." Jack laughed scratching the dog's head. Toothless wagged his tail proudly.

Once they became acquitted, Jack asked if Toothless could watch his things while he visited someone inside. The dog happily licked his face in agreement. Laughing and whipping the drool off Jack stood. "Thanks man, I'll be back soon" he smiled at the dog and went inside. Toothless grunted and laid down curling his large body around the bag, so it was between his resting head and back legs.


	4. Chapter 3:Academic thoughts & White Hair

**Hey, SO Yeah! I've been getting a lot of readers and I'm loving it! I'm about to start school and so, the chapters may be appearing later in the week. BUT they WILL appear and that's the important part.**

**With all of you guys reading, or even taking the time to just glance at my story, really means lot.**

**But don't hesitate to talk me, guys. I'm nice person, and Review, I wanna know if your liking the story so far.**

**All in all enjoy chapter 3 guys, and see you next week. **

Chapter 3: Academic thoughts and White hair

Hiccup groaned as he sat through History. Although he is known for excelling academic achievements, history is one of the few classes the brunet can't understand (or like it for that matter). Unfortunately, the uninterested in his current class wasn't the cause of his discomfort, the school bell ringing brought him back to reality. He looked on his desk to see the sheet of paper explaining his midterm project, and signed putting it in his bag.

Hiccup stood by Astrid as she got her lunch tray. "Three! Three classes in, Astrid and I can't get winter haired, handsome out of my head!" Hiccup exclaimed walking to their table. Astrid just giggled walking to the group filled table. "For the last time Hiccup, it's called a crush and you have it." She smirked sitting next to him, and a curly, red headed girl.

"What all this lad? You had a crush and ye didn't tell me!?" Merida said with a smile and slight frown. "Ah, can't believe ye didn't tell yer best friend, of yer new crush! What's he like this time?!" She laughed, shoving him. "Hey, I thought I was your best friend!" Astrid smirked punching his other shoulder. "Oh my gosh you guys! Did you hear? Of course you've heard. I mean it like all over the school. But then it just happened so maybe you didn't hear. But it's like super big new so you guys have to know." a bubbly voice said across from them. The two looked up to see beautiful blonde, with wide green eyes and hands going everywhere.

"Whoa slow down Rapunzel, have we heard what?" Hiccup asked a bit confused and concerned. "Yeah, we have no idea what yer, talken about lass," Merida said agreeing with her friend. Rapunzel took a deep breath and smiled big. "Baby Tooth and I got spots in the New Year Festival auditions!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands. "Oh my gods that's great!" Astrid said smiling. "Ah told ya, ye could do it lass!" Merida cheered s Rapunzel hugged her. "When are the auditions?" Hiccup asked smiling. "A week before winter break!" Rapunzel squealed. "So that means you got a week'n a ha'f to get ready?" Merida asked. "That's plenty of time, I'd say." Astrid shrugged and Hiccup nodded in agreement. "You have any idea what song your gonna do" Astrid asked. The long haired blond shook her hand frantically. "Tooth, Mavis and I are going to meet up, and talk about it, after we're told the festival's theme. Than we'll decided to see what kinda songs to sing for auditions." She explained each step, with word and movement of her hands. "Speaking Baby Tooth, where is she?" Hiccup asked looking around the room. "She went to tell her mom the news." Rapunzel answered. "Oh, Ms. Anna would be the first she'd tell before anyone else," said the brunet.

"Don't ye have Ms. Anna next class, Hiccup?" Merida asked. "Yeah art is my last class on "A" days." He replied, "I'm pretty sure, Ms. Anna and I will talk about the 12 pieces, I'm entering in the college scholarship for B.I.D" (A/N: Berk Institute of Design) "You've been working hard on those pieces most of the semester right," Rapunzel asked remembering seeing some of Hiccup's finished pieces. She decided to take an open seat next to Merida. "Yeah_ I just hope all the work pays off," He smiled weakly.

"That is if he doesn't get distracted, from all his work," Astrid teased, with a smirk. "Ai, if his wee crush doesn't get in the way" Merida giggled. "What!? Hiccup you have a crush!? Why didn't you tell me?" Rapunzel nearly shouted with excitement, which received a few stares. "You guys! I don't even know the guy's name, he's just someone I stood at the bus stop with." Hiccup groaned. "Yeah, just some guy you can' get out of your head" Astrid smirked, making Rapunzel and Merida giggle. "Just because he just happened to wander in my head a few times. DOSEN'T mean I have a crush. Besides he's a total stranger," He replied. "What's the lad look like?" Merida asked, "Ooo Yeah! What does he look like Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked, her voice was giddy and excited.

Hiccup groaned dropping his head on the table, as the girls went into an interviewing rampage about the lucky boy. Most of the answers were answered by Astrid, while Hiccup just denied the exaggerated facts that the blonde was spouting.

By the end of lunch he felt more exhausted than the time he worked a weekend at the fish market, with his friend Fishlegs. He left lunch a little early to get to art class and talk to his teacher. Once near the class room he could hear voices. Ms. Fairy's voice to be exact. "Remember. Stay hidden on your way out, I don't want her to see you till she gets home," "Alright, alright" a male voice was heard. Hiccup really thought nothing of it and opened the door to enter the class. Walking inside he made rough contact with someone, which sent him tumble to the ground. "Sorry about that. You alright dude?" he heard a familiar, but unfamiliar voice.

He rubbed his head and blinked a few times, upon seeing a hand held out to him. Looking up, Hiccup felt his heart drop into his stomach. He'd say he was dreaming if he had not just felt the pain of that fall, but there stood the man that haunted his thoughts all day. White hair, blue eyes, perfect teeth, just smiling at him.

The brunet was so flustered that he shot up on his feet rambling, "NO! I mean, Yes! I mean_ I'm, I'm ok! I mean I'm alright! I_ um_ yeah!" The white haired devil just smirked, displaying those beautiful teeth again, and giving a chuckle that made the brunet's legs buckle. "Ok, as long as you're alright" he looked at him for reassurance. Hiccup nodded his head frantically, his face growing hotter and hotter with every second. "Cool," the young man stepped aside, and headed down the hall only to be stop by Ms. Anna, mush to Hiccup's surprise. "Jack! Don't forget the house key!" she shouted throwing the key chain at the male. He caught is swiftly and nodded, "Thanks Tooth! See you guys when you get home. Oh and I'll pick something up for Baby Tooth to congratulate her." He said before turning and leaving.

"Stay hidden!" Ms. Fairy said one more time, only to receive carefree wave from the fading man. She sighed, "10 minutes, back and he's already caused a scene," She smiled brightly and even looked a little teary eyed. "Um… Ms. Fairy?" The teacher jumped slightly looking to see one of her favorite students. "Oh Hiccup!" She laughed a bit embarrassingly and push some of her multi colored hair back. "You're early, as usual. Well come on in" she smiled allowing him to enter the room first.

Hiccup wasn't one for poking his nose into the teacher's business, but he could help but ask. "Um Ms. Fairy, who was that?" He motioned back to the door. She was walking over to the rooms dry erase board and began to clean it. "Oh that was Jack a close to friend of mine, with amazing teeth, and he's been out of town lately. Seems he's returned for a while and needs a place to stay. Jack and Baby are very close, and she'll be so happy to see him, and on the day she's got an audition spot. Oh! She's going be ecstatic when she get home." She said getting excited like a school girl, she began rushing around the class.

Hiccup thought she looked just like a humming bird. "Oh! But Hiccup!" she rushed to him grabbing both his hands and pulling them close. "Please promise me you'll keep this a secret. Pretend you didn't see Jack, or even heard his name. I really want it to be a surprise! Please Hiccup?" The instructor looked at him with such hopeful and pleading eyes that Hiccup felt a light blush cross his face. He nodded "Ye_ Yes ma'am, of course" he replied. Ms. Fairy squealed hugging the boy. "Oh thank you Hiccup!" she let him go smiled, as the tension in Hiccups body went unnoticed.

He gave a weary smiled back and the bell rang, bringing them back around to reality. "Oh Gosh, Class right! Well, do you mind helping me set up?" She asked and Hiccup nodded. After setting up canvases around the class, students began to pour in.

Once class begun Hiccup decided to try and work on a new piece for scholarship paintings. Try as he may, he couldn't help but sigh mentally. Sure he could deal with not telling Baby Tooth about her surprise, but how was Ms. Fairy expecting him to just forget…. A guy like that, Jack.

Oh gods even his name gave Hiccup goose bumps, so class went on and Hiccup put himself on auto pilot to paint. As his hands moved, swiftly and calmly, the brunet senior came to terms with himself. He may have slightly, had a little bitty, tiny crush on a guy he didn't know, but has seen twice in one day. All he knew was the guy was deadly handsome, had an amazing smile, eye catching white hair, a breath taking smile and his name was Jack. As the school bell rang, it shut of the boy's auto polite, bringing him back to the reality of what he'd just drawn. His face grew red, and felt like it had caught on fire. Looking at the 18 by 24 painting, the only words that could escape his mouth were, "Oh Gods".


	5. Chapter 4: Frozen Homeless, Home

**A/N: Alright Guys So 4th Chapter and I'm feeling the love.(Like Jack in this Chapter). **

**So enjoy this chapter and I MAY put Chapter 5 up this week (which holds the secrets to what Hiccup drew).**

**SO let's hope that happens, but for now Enjoy and Review please.**

Chapter 4: Frozen Homeless, Home

Jack walked out the school, and was greeting by a calming, cold wind, that seemed to welcome him back into its arms. He chuckled at the element's affection and looked down to see his new friend holding his bag in his mouth, with a wagging tail. Jack knelt down to take his bag and pat the large dog on his head.

"Thanks bud, your best friend's got himself a hell of a guard dog." He scratched his head, and Toothless replied by licking his face happily. Jack laughed, "Ok, ok man. He's also got himself a very heavy dog." He stood and put his bag on his shoulder. "See you around Toothless, and thanks again." Jack waved before walking away as the dog gave a solid bark in reply.

Jack walked back into the city, once again taking in all the sights. As he pasted the streets filled with: clothing stores, antique shops, business building, taverns, clubs, cafes and restaurants. Jack couldn't help, but marvel at the unique diversity the city had. The city of Burgess appeared to be a mix of the modern city and an old time town, living together in peace. Now Jack has seen his fair share of cities, and humble towns, but nothing like Burgess, or its equally important inner city Berk.

Berk was a town that held great importance to the city, not only for its history, but as well as it being the birthplace of Burgess's mayor. Stoick The Vast was what he was referred to in the past, that or Chief Stoick. Jack never met the man in person, but he knew from newspapers, and town events that the guy was huge. His stature was much like North's only the mayor was seen more as a Viking than Santa. The mayor's family was of Viking blood, as was most his ancestors. Each generation was born, raised, and governed Berk.

It was town filled with history and mystery. A boring place to some, if not many, but to Jack in was a treasure trove of knowledge and great place to get away. In the past, when Jack went to school quire to many of his teachers beliefs he did listen in school, and even found some class enjoyable (mostly music, art, literature, an history). Even as a child the white haired male found an uncanny interest in the past. He loved how anyone's history had the power to determine the "center" of one's self. Sadly he had not been to Berk since the day he left his family.

* * *

Jack walked into the city flower shop "Leafmen Bloom,  
and smiled at the girl that looked up seeing him. Her eyes widened as she flicked dome of her red hair out of her face. Jack gave his signature smile at the girl, "Mary Katherine. Shouldn't you be in school? It doesn't get out for another 15 minutes, if I remember correctly." Giggles slipped out of her lips as she crossed her arms looking at the man. "Uh if I remember correctly, I graduated last year after you left town, for the fifth time Mr. Jack Frost." She smirked back.

He chuckled and held up his hand saying, "Please just Jack, Jack Frost it to formal, and Mister makes me look old, and you look young. Which you, but_" he leaned slightly, cupped his chin between his thumb and index finger. "You're a lot bigger than I remember." He winced his eyes as he walked up to her. She frowned, but laughed hitting him playfully. "I wasn't that short to begin with, your just stupid tall." Jack laughed as he hugged her, and she quickly pulled away.

"Ah, Sorry bout that, it's pretty cold out there," Jack smiled weakly rubbing the back of his head. M.K rubbed her arms for warmth, "Yeah but you've always been cold, even in you walked in a room it felt like the temperature would drop of something." Jack gave a soft chuckle of apology, and M.K couldn't help but smile. "But then you've got that Jack Frost smile to warm us up." She gave him a light shove and he ruffled her hair.

"Well speaking of warming up, I'm here to brighten a certain little Tooth fairy's day." He said looking around the shop. "Oh Baby Tooth!? Does she know your back?" Mary said bouncing a bit, letting her excitement show. "Yeah," Jack chuckled walking throw ales.

"She got a spout in her school New Year's Festival tryout, and I figured since she's such a flower nut, she'd love a bouquet." "Oh that's great. You know what kind you're going to get her?" M.K asked, now leaning on the register counter. "Blue flowers? And no she doesn't know I'm in town yet. Tooth wants this to be a surprise." He smirked motioning to all of him. M.K chuckled rolling her eyes, "The flowers are for her, not you Jack." He chuckled, "True, but B.T likes Blue, and gold, and green, oh and purple." He said walking beside her with his hands in his pocket. "Now we're getting somewhere" Katherine nodded and they began picking different types of flowers in those colors.

As they picked out flowers they caught up, and planned to meet up with a few other friends sometime. Once the flower collection was wrapped, and rang up, Jack reached for his wallet, but M.K stopped him. "Hold it, take it. Free of charge. Call it a welcome home gift, from me and my dad." She smiled and Jack nodded and heading for the door. "Thanks. I'll catch up with you later, and good luck with Nod " he teased. "Get out Frost!" She laughed embarrassed, with a smile and rolled her eyes

He chuckled walking out.

* * *

It didn't take long for him to get to Tooth's apartment complex, it was only a few blocks away from the shop. He smirked at the sight of her car in the parking lot in front of their apartment.

Jack walked up to the door hearing two voices, conversant. "But mom it's just me and you. You don't have to make a big a meal just for a spot." He heard Baby Tooth as clear as day and chuckled. "Oh honey don't say that! You and I both know this a big occasion and deserves a dinner fit for a king." He could her Tooth's smile in her voice." I mean there's no telling if I'll even pass the audition." Baby Tooth rolled her eyes, but they looked to the door when a knock was heard. "Oh," Tooth jumped off the counter stool, rushing to the door. "Mom? Who is it?" Baby asked getting up off the couch. And walking to towards her. Tooth was ecstatic and it wasn't hard to see, her eye practically sparkled with excitement. "I told I had a surprise, for you right? Well…" she opened the door to a guy holding a bouquet, hiding his face.

Baby Tooth looked at the unseen, figure with squinted eyes. "Who_" Her eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth as she seemed to hold her breath. "Now what did I hear about you not being able win an audition?" Jack looked at her with a cheeky smirk.

It was like her voice was caught in her throat. Jack chuckled putting his bag on the floor and the flowers on the counter. "A hello, will suffice Baby Tooth." He chuckled walking deeper into the apartment, but he didn't get far before the female teen attacked him with a loving hug.

Baby Tooth held onto the man tightly, afraid to let go, as she rambled through her tears of joy. "You Big Jerk! I thought you weren't coming back! You missed your birthday and, North didn't tell us where you went off too! And, and_" Jack gently patted her head chuckling. "I missed you too, B.T" Her rambling was settled down to simply light tears, being soaked into his sweater.

* * *

After Baby Tooth calmed down, she showed Jack her new and improved bedroom; what was once a bland, Violet colored room, was now an artistic master piece. The violet wall now had, laced in a pink interact crystal design. As the design went up the wall in blended into a soft yellow, and turned into a bright gold that stretched across the ceiling. Her bed was in the center of the room covered with violet sheets, and a turquoise blue bed spread.

On the left side of her bed was a window, covered by purple and blue curtains, next to that was a brown book case with two gold lines up each side. The case filled from top to bottom. Next to her book case was an electric and acoustic guitar. On the right side of her room hung a board over flowing with pictures, of her friends and family, along with herself. Beside that was a little recording studio she's made for her music journal.

"Whoa," Jack said looking around in awe. "I know right! Took a while and mom and Bunny helped, but it's just what I wanted!" Jack looked at the recording table and the board of pictures. He chuckled "I gotta say Baby Tooth, I know some people that would kill for a room like this, it's so_ you!" he grinned, back at the girl. Seeing her face bright up was great. "Oh! What kind of people? Where did you go? What did you see?" She began asking her voice and eyes showing nothing, but excitement and wonder. Jack laughed, "Dinners ready you two!" Tooth shouted down stairs.

He ruffled the tan girl's multi colored hair, he noticed it had gotta long, although he'd never say it, he was happy to see Baby Tooth was growing up. "I'll tell you all about at the table. Now come on race ya down stairs," he shouted taking off into a sprint. "Hey!" B.T shout on his heel.


	6. Chapter 5:Accepting Facts, and Fantasies

**Agi here and I'm so f**ken excited! Why cause we're_**

**FINALLY on Chapter 5! One of my favorite chapters to write. I love crushing Hiccup, he's so much fun.  
I hope you guys like him too, and enjoy this special early chapter.  
Review and tell me if you smile!**

**Enjoy you guys  
Agi out-**

Chapter 5: Accepting Facts, and Fantasies

Hiccup kept looking at his sketch book as he sat on Merida's bed. He could find it in him to sketch anything, after what he'd done today. He put his sketch book aside and decided to bring his attention to the two girls playing video games in front of him. He shook his head smiling at the two, as they cursed and bickered with each other about who was cheating and who was not.

After a view rounds of watching them play "Marvel VS Capcom 3", the brunet became lost in his thoughts again. And sure enough that white haired heartthrob entered his mind. _"You ok there?"_ He remembered his voice so clearly, and the image of his pearly white teeth were blinding, even in his imagination. After seeing the snowflake like sparkle in his eyes, when he smiled at him, made the boy feel like he could die happy. God Hiccup had it bad. So, bad that he_. No he wasn't going to think about it.

He's going to forget about _ Jack. He didn't know the guy and the guy didn't know him. Even if they did meet twice in one day, and both times he was captured, by the man's smile, face, hair, body_. "AH Stop it!" He jumped and dropped his sketch book, at the sound of Merida shouting at Astrid. The thumb made the two girls look back at their friend.

"What's up with you Hiccup," Merida asked arching an eyebrow. "Yeah, you haven't said a word, or even made a sound since we got in from school. You wanna play a round?" Astrid asked holding up a remote control. Hiccup's face was beet red as he protested, "What? No! I mean no, nothing's wrong, and I just don't feel like talking is all," his voice was frantic and anxious. The two girls looked at him with unimpressed expressions.

Astrid smirked, "Still hung up about the crush huh?" "Oh, that's got to be it!" Merida said mouth in a wide smile. "No! No, that_ that's not it! I… I just have a lot on my mind." Hiccup replied not looking them in the eye. "Like a certain white haired, hipster?" Astrid teased. "Ai, the lads been havin 'is head in the cloud all day. Rapunzel told me you, put yourself on auto paint in class, and when ye finished yer face was red as me hair," Merida snickered.

"What!?" Hiccup was surprised that Rapunzel was looking at him. Although, he knew he shouldn't be, seeing as when he puts himself on auto paint very thing around him are noticed. "Ai, and she told me ye wouldn't show her your new picture," Merida put her hands on her hips, as she and Astrid stood over their friend.

"Hmmm, why's that Hiccup? Was it bad? Did white and blue eyes get in the way of The Great Artist Hiccup Haddock?" the blonde said dramatically. Hiccup's embarrassment level reached its peak and he practically exploded. "Stop you guys! I don't have a crush! And No the painting was not bad! And just because I subconsciously painted a portrait of the white haired hot guy Does Not Mean,** I HAVE A CRUSH**!" He shouted closing his eyes tightly, only to open them shocked at what he just said.

* * *

The two girls were silent, and stared at him with wide eyes. Hiccup seemed to shrink in comparison to their bodies. He fiddled with his fingers looking down, his blushing cheeks blended in with freckles. "Ok… SO I may have, a Small, Tiny, crush on Jack_" The teen spoke softly. The two held their breath, "You know his name!?" Astrid exclaimed wide eyed. "Yeah, I mean I heard it from Ms. Toothiana, she and B.T apparently know him. That and we may have ran into each other when I went to art class… literally." His said looked up the girls and their questioning faces.

He sighed, "When I was walking into class he was walking out and I ran into him. He helped me up and made sure I was alright. Then in class I was trying to not think about him, by putting my brain on auto paint, and ended up drawing a head shot portrait of a guy I hardly know!" He explained in a rush of words.

Hiccup looked up at the two girls, clearly wanting more detail. He rolled his eyes sighing, "That's it!" he said in a groan. Astrid and Merida stood there in silence, but it didn't last long before they were laughing at the male. "OH man! Are you serious, Hiccup!? That's a riot! You are so crushing," she said between laughs. "Ai the poor lads got it bad!" Merida laughed, holding her stomach. Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Yeah we've already established that, thank you."

The two girls continued their laughing fit in front of him. "See! This is why I didn't wanna tell you guys! You always laugh!" He exclaimed annoyed with them. He got and started to pack to leave, but was stopped by Astrid's hand on his shoulder.

"Come one Hiccup, we're just playing with you," She said smiling. "Yeah lad, we were o'nly joke'n," Merida reassured him. Hiccup held his frown, but put his bag down and sat on the floor. He closed his eyes and leaned his on the bed cushion. "What am I goanna do guys," he asked with a sigh. "Talk to 'im of course!" Merida said happily. Hiccup shot up eyes wide looking at them. "What!? Oh no! No, no, no, no, no. I will do many crazy things, but I will not do that!" Hiccup ranted, and Astrid rolled her eyes. "You've met the guy twice in one day, Hiccup. You can't tell me that something like that is a coincidence," The blonde argued.

"She's right Hiccup, something like this is fate! Your paths may be intertwine, but ye'll never know if ya try and go against it." Merida said wisely, and Hiccup looked at her in silence. "You've hanging out with your mom to much Mer," Hiccup joked and Astrid chuckled. Merida frowned shouted, "Oh shut up! Ah was just trying ta give ya some friendly advice!" She hit him with a pillow, and he broke into laughter; the two girls joined him till the room was fill with laughter.

After, they settled down Hiccup sighed and asked, "How do I even know we'll meet again?" "You said Ms. Toothiana and Baby Tooth knew him, right? Let's talk to B.T tomorrow and see if she can introduce us to him," Astrid suggested. Merida nodded, "See the woven, cloth of fate is al 'ready work'n," she smiled proudly, and three broke into another laughing fit.


	7. Chapter 6:Friendly Frost

**So Chapter 6. It's kinda filler but I think you guys 'll like it. (I like it)**

**Thanks for the love on both stories and I hope you enjoy this weeks update.  
Review you guys and enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Friendly Frost

Jack's eyes shot open at the sound of his phones alarm clock. He yawned sitting up and reaching for the device. "Alright, alright," he pressed the word "dismiss" and lazily got up. He looked at his phone's clock and rubbed his eyes at the time 4:00 am. He started the coffee pot in Tooth's kitchen and went to take a shower. After getting out he brushed his teeth and went to his traveling bag, to make sure his towel and important items were all set.

He'd taken most of the things he'd traveled with out, to be washed or not weigh him down during his stay in the city. "Maybe I should get a new one," he said himself, with a mouth of foam and toothbrush handing out. The click of a light behind him made him turn around to see Toothiana yawning at him. "Did you both rows, and gums," she asked tiredly. Jack smiled and went to the bathroom to finish brushing properly.

He came back to see Tooth had helped herself to the coffee he was making. When he turned the corner she lift her head not looking at him. "Did you brush your gums, and both rows?" she asked in her motherly tone. He rolled his eyes and hoped over the counter grabbing a blue cup at the same time. "Yes, mother. My pearly whites are still pearly white," he gave her a tired smile and made himself a cup of coffee. "So, Bunny's got you on the opening early morning shift I see," Tooth smiled holding the cup to her lips. He sighed, "Yep, the jerk. Giving me money to watch water at 5 in the morning." The two shared a tired laugh and talked a bit finishing their coffee.

Tooth took another sip of coffee, enjoying the new taste. "This isn't mine," she said knowing she never bought such fresh coffee. Jack smiled and nodded, "Yes, I brought. An intoxicating brew, I tasted in New Orleans at "Tiana's Palace". The owner was so nice, that she gave me my own personal batch." Tooth took another sip happily, "Well if you ever meet again tell I said she's a creator of culinary magic." Jack chuckled and finished his first cup of coffee. Before leaving he grabbed a cereal bar and another cup of coffee. Jack grabbed his hoodie, put his jeans in his bag and headed for the door. "Oh Jack! Come by the school around 12 and we can go to lunch," Tooth said throwing him his phone as he walked down the hall. He turned and caught it, "Got it! See yeah then!" he gave a soft shout and walked down the balcony stairway.

It took him about 10 minutes to walk to the health center, which had opened up 30 minutes ago. He smiled seeing a familiar, and slightly surprising red headed women at the counter drifting in and out of sleep. But in the mist of her head bobbing she sees his white hair and her head snaps up. "Oh my Gosh! Jack!?" She exclaimed in shock and excitement. "Good morning, they've got on desk duty now Ariel? This must be serious if their keeping you from the water," he smirked as she ran up and attacked him with a hug. "Oh my god! It's really you! You! You ran off after high school and had everyone worried!" she said shoving him with a hint of anger in her face.

He chuckled at the girl he grew up working with, as she went back to hugging him. "You're so big now! You're almost as tall as Eric!" She said frantically looking him up and down. "Almost?" Jack arched an eyebrow, at the older women. "Oh Eric! He's going to freak when he sees you!" She said grabbing her hair, filled with energy and excitement. Jack grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look in his eyes, "Ariel. Breath," he smiled and she took a deep breath calming down.

"So, you got the new morning shift for a while," she asked biting her bottom lip, still a little excited. Jack nodded, "Yeah at least until, I'm back on the road. But won't be for a few weeks." Ariel gave a few bounces on her toes and Jack just laughed as he walked to the back office to clock in. When he came back she was seated and they talk for a few minutes, before he left her to the open the indoor pool.

6:00 on the dot," he said unlocking the last locker room door and went to sit on one of the pool benches. One hours of boredom passed till someone finally walked in.

* * *

"I still don't understand why we had to walk up so early to exercise. Isn't P.E enough for you Astrid?" A male voice whined walking out the mens room. "Oh stop your babying, it's only a few laps, a dip in the hot tube and we're off to class." A girl said coming out of the ladies room. She rolled her eyes at the boy, "Oh relax, did you bring you water prosthetic?" That, put Jack on alert.

He wasn't looking when heard the voices, but the word "prosthetic" quickly caught his attention. He looked to see the two laughing about something and heading into the pool. They both got separate lanes, but before the male got completely in Jack, caught a glimpse of the prosthetic leg. The red and silver titanium leg was extremely secure and well made, it also made his worry settled down after seeing how well he swam.

After their second lap the two seemed to have a partner going. Jack watched them from the high posted guard chair and counted as they swam. 45 minutes pasted and the two had done 15 laps each, Jack had admit he was impressed at their speed and form. "Nice work! I'm surprise you kept with me," Astrid smiled punching Hiccup in the shoulder. He winced holding his shoulder as they walked to the hot tube that was on the other side of the pool deck. He looked at his shoulder with a slight frown, "Thank you for the encouraging hit_" He froze as he and Jack shared eye contact. "Astrid," his eyes were wide and his was immediately red. She turned and saw Jack as well and gasped. "Oh my gosh that's_," she grabbed her star struck friend's hand and pulled him to the hot tube. Her actions seemed to have gotten his attention as he stopped looking at Jack.

Jack walked over to a gray desk leaving to the two to enjoy the hot tube in privacy and began writing down lyrics for a new song he'd been making up in his head. This was his pass time when the pool was empty and he had nothing else to do, at times he'd listen to music or make his own. Even though he did this he'd always go back and check on the one or two swimmers in the pool or hot tube.

Writing, and music always made the 5 hour shift go by faster. A few minutes went by the two teens were taking their leave. Jack held up his hand shouting, "Have a safe morning!" Which shocked most customers, but they always enjoyed the goodbye and left with a smile. The two teens did the same and he chuckled at the boy's cute small smile, and weak wave.

After his shift came to an end Jack caught up with a few old coworkers, said hey to Bunny and changed clothes before making his way to Sandy's music shop, "Sandman Muse".


	8. Chapter 7:Love struck Eyes

**OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! There's music in this one!**

**Ah I have been wait FOREVER to make Jack sing! And when you read the lyrics please Listen to this **

***Pop Melody By _Sam Tsui & Kurt Schneider_**

**TRUST ME! It makes the experience of the story SO much better and fun. Also side note if you ever wondered what Jack's voice would sound like singing in MY PERSONAL OPINION he sounds like this artist when he sings and when he raps later on in the story I will tell who else I think he would sounds like.  
**

**Please review and tell me if you agree (with this artist and song), and if you don't tell who YOU think could be Jack's singing voice and I may use them and whatever song you want in later chapters.  
**

**That being said please make sure the songs you pick are related to Jack's character.  
So SPOILER ALERT: OTHER CHARACTERS WILL SING. **

**Like Rapunzel, Baby Tooth, Mavis, Merida (Maybe) and a few others.**

**When you see a character and you think they should sing tell me: Who the character is and who do YOU think should be their voice? Why? and What song should they sing?**

All this can be down in the reviews and I look forward to what you guys think, feel, and want.  
Enjoy and read on!

**Agi out!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Love struck Eyes, and Friendly Advice

Jack walked down the streets of Burgess humming his newest song happily. He stopped at a shop and opened the gold door and the sound of a guitar strum was heard instead of a doorbell. The owner looked up at the young adult with a bright smile. He hoped down from the counter and disappeared, as Jack walked up to the counter. He leaned slightly to the side and over to see what all the shuffling and bumping was about.

"You ok there Sandy?" Jack asked failing to see over the counter. The gold little man held up a finger to the boy, and Jack chuckled. He stuffed his hand in his black leather jacket that covered his blue hoodie. Once the noises stopped Jack peaked his head around the side of the counter again, to see the older blonde pulling out a light blue guitar case. The case had a black ice arrow design across the lower base of it. Jack eyes widened slightly, "Whoa_" he laughed, a smile forming on his face like a kid. "Sandy! This! This is amazing! You" Sandy held up his hand putting Jack's "freak out" on hold. The mute musician, opened the case and revealed Jack's new and improved guitar. The once dingy, dark blue acoustic with three broken strings was now a sight to behold for the young musician.

The outer rim of the guitar was black and faded inward to a dark royal blue, the color than faded into a light blue that haloed the sound hole. The neck was black with a small white snowflake on the first fret. The strings were replaced with strong and already tuned ones. On the right side of the lower bout was a white printed name, "Emma". Jack gave a sad yet happy smile as he placed his hand on the name. Jack looked at his closest friend from the four and nodded at him. "Thanks Sandy. This_ This is amazing. You're amazing. It's just missing, One. Little. Things." Jack smirked at him mischievously, and the sandman arched an eyebrow confused.

Jack placed his middle finger on the guitar right next the name "Emma". As his finger softly pressed into the smooth wood a blue light could be seen by the two, and an icy crackle could be heard creeping around the surface of the instrument. Jack lifted his hand off the guitar to reveal one of his many intricate, and beautiful snowflakes. It was larger enough to cover the inter space just below the bridge and saddle of the guitar. Sandy glanced at the few customers inside shivering from the unexpected chill in the store.

He gave Jack a, "you know better" look. The boy replied with a light chuckle and shrug. "Do I Sandy? Do I know better? I am Jack Frost after all," he teased and the blonde smiled shaking his head. Jack picked up the guitar and strummed her a few times getting the feeling of her back in his arms again. It felt great. He never realized how much he'd miss an inanimate object, till it wasn't by his side anymore.

Jack sat down at a center display Sandy kept up for customers to imagine a band playing there. It was good advertisement for young people, sometimes when Jack was in town Sandy would use the boy as a part of the display and he'd play a few songs. As Jack strummed his guitar again, his lips began to move.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_And I will always want you_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_I will always want you_

The strumming soon turned into a simple solid tune.

_OK, now he was close_

_Tried to domesticate you_

_But you've got the eye of a tiger_

_Hey-ey_

_And you're an animal, baby it's in your nature_

A young girl that pulled her mom to see him sing stood in front of him. He smiled winking down her making her giggle.

_What does the fox say_

_I can lift you up_

_And take you to the other side_

_I can be your luck_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_And we can't stop_

_So we put our hands up_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us and we won't stop_

_And we can dance all night to the best song ever_

_I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I think it went oooooohh_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_And we can't stop, we won't stop_

_I love it_

_I've got my ticket for the long way round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_Cause baby you're a song_

_You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_

_You've been talking in your sleep_

_It's like you're my mirror, staring back at me_

_You tell me that you've had enough_

_I've never hit so hard in love_

_Here we go back, this is the moment_

_And we can't stop_

_So let's put our hands up_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us and we won't stop_

_No wooh_

_We're up all night to the sun_

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_This is the moment_

_And we can't stop, we won't stop_

_Hey! _

He began to clap his hand the little girl began to dance, as he sang. Other listeners began to clap and smile at the girl, while jack went back to playing.

_Na na nana na nana na_

_If you're ready come and get it_

_Nanana na na nana na nana na_

_Put your hand up, make them touch, touch_

_Na na nana na nana na_

_I feel it in my bones_

_Na na nana na nana na_

_I make it up as I go_

_This is the moment and we can't stop_

_No, wooh_

_So let's put our hands up_

_Like the ceiling can't hold us and we won't stop_

_Who,ho oh_

_And we can dance all night to the best song ever_

_I think it went yeah yeah, yeah_

_I think it went oooooohh_

_We go back, this is the moment_

_And we can't stop, we won't stop_

_I love it_

_And I feel it in my bones_

_And I will always want you_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_I will always want you_

After his song Jack thanked the audience and said bye, bye to his performance partner as she smiled waving away and walked out. Sandy rang up a few customers and the shop settled down, leaving Jack and The Sandman alone. They talked and Sandy asked about his trip and Jack gladly told a few stories, of his journey to the short man. An hour or so pasted by and Jack got ready to take his leave. "How much for the makeover Sandy," he asked reaching into this wallet, but Sandy shock his head. "_Go on take it. A welcome home gift from me"_ the word above his head said. Jack smiled weakly and nodded, he gave the little dude a fist bump and gave his thanks one more time before leaving. Holding "Emma" in his right hand with his other hand in his pocket Jack headed to meet Tooth for lunch at a café near the school.

* * *

"Nope. I can't do it," Hiccup said after a huff. Rapunzel gave a happy groan and pushed him towards Baby Tooth in their Study Hall session. "Come on Hiccup, just tell her and ask!" Rapunzel giggled and Baby Tooth turned at the sound of two coming towards her. She held a bit of laughter seeing Hiccup, being pushed by the blonde, "What's up you guys?" She asked looking at the two as they now stood beside her.

"Hiccup, wanted to ask you something, about someone he likes," Rapunzel said starting off calm, but it quickly changed to excited and giddy. "Oh!? Who is it this time? Do I know him? It's not my mom's friend Aster, again is it?" She asked remembering the past crush Hiccup had on the older man their sophomore year. "What!? No! Its_ I mean… it's no one…. Really" he said looking away becoming embarrassed again. Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "Hiccup come on. Like Merida said you'll never know if you don't try!" The blonde egged him on and B.T looked at him with hopeful eyes to encourage him as well.

Hiccup just kept his head down, but took a deep breath. "I sort of have a small, tiny crush on someone you… may know," he spoke softly. "Well Rapunzel told me that part," Baby Tooth giggled, and Hiccup looked away. "Come on Hiccup, you know I'll help you out if you need me with a guy. UNLESS it's Aster," she sound holding up her hand. "It's not Mr. Bunnymund!" Hiccup groaned a bit loudly earning the three a "sh" from the librarian. The girls giggled and Hiccup rolled his eyes at their enjoyment of his embarrassment, as they took a seat at a nearby table.

Hiccup sighed, dropping his head on the table and ruffled his hair, white hair popped into his head for the five thousandth time and he couldn't take it. He looked at Baby Tooth, "B.T_ ", he looked at her, side glanced away then back at her. The green haired girl smiled, moving the strip of gold hair behind her ear. "I have a crush on this guy. Who's really handsome, has this amazing white hair and, and uh_ blue eyes, and, uh being a friend. IF I'm not stepping any boundaries! Could you, maybe introduce me to him?" He said all this in a rush and her silence and wide purple and blue eyes didn't help his comfort causing him to ramble. "If I have the right person! I mean you may not even know the guy! I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked_" He was cut off by her soft, but firm voice.

"Hiccup." He winced slightly at his name being called and Rapunzel was on the edge of her seat waiting for her response as well. "You, have a crush on Jack? " She asked leaning in closer to him with an arched eyebrow. The brunet nodded holding his breath. And you want me to introduce you to Jack?" She asked arching an eyebrow at him. "Umhmm," Hiccup mumbled out still holding his breath.

The teen's unsure frown soon turned in a smile and that formed into a covered fit of laughter. "Oh my gosh! This is so not happening! Hiccup you have a crush on my brother!" She whispered harshly. The two teen jumped up, "What!?" Hiccup and Rapunzel exclaimed in unison. The librarian hushed them harshly, and the two sat back down quietly still in shock. Baby Tooth just held her mouth giggling. "The guy is your brother?" Hiccup whispered harshly. Baby Tooth waved his comment off explaining that the two weren't blood related.

"He's a really close friend of the family. Jack has been with us since I was really little. He gave me the nick name Baby Tooth, and helped my family when we needed it. He knows all of my mom's friends, he's like the older brother of the family while I'm the littlest." She smiled at their shocked faces. "So are your family and his like, longtime friends?" Rapunzel asked and Hiccup nodded wondering.

Hiccup noticed Baby Tooth's expression show a quick hint of sadness, but she gave them a smile. "No, but it's not my place to tell his story. When you guys meet and get to know him, maybe he'll tell you," She said softly with a weak smile. Rapunzel noticed the shift in the mood and quickly brightened up with a question, "So! When can we meet, and you introduce Hiccup to his future husband?" The blonde teased the boy whose face was turning a deep red, "Stop it Rapunzel! I don't even know if he will be into guys let alone me!" Hiccup mumbled.

They looked at Baby Tooth for a possible answer. She shrugged, "Well I don't really know his sexual preference. I mean when he was in high school, he stayed with us for a while, and I remember he dated a few a girls, and even some guys. Jack doesn't really have preference he's a pretty free spirit." She chuckled at the inside joke to herself.

Hiccup sighed, "Oh that's great". His tone was a bit sarcastic and Rapunzel huffed at his lack of confidence. "Come on Hiccup that means you have a chance," she smiled. "Yeah till some pretty girl walks by," he said rolling his eyes. "Oh no Jack's not like that. I mean that is when he's in a relationship. He's very loyal guy, but doesn't like to be tied down for very long," B.T noted. "Oh, so if I do get a date, it won't turn into anything serious. Nice" Hiccup said leaning back crossing his arms. "Hiccup!" Rapunzel exclaimed frowning at his negativity. "What?! I'm just stating hypothesis of what's probably goanna happen," the male replied shrugging. "But you can't just right the relationship off like that," she argued. "He's right Hiccup. Jack may like to wander, but he's loyal person and who knows Hic, you could be his Achilles 'heel' and make him settle down for once." Baby Tooth smiled at him.

He looked at the two girls that wanted him to follow his heart, and give romance a chance. The brunet sighed and smiled weakly, "Alright. So when can we meet him?" Rapunzel softly clapped her hands and bounced in her chair before hugging the boy, who blushed lightly and held in chuckles. Baby Tooth looked at phone and smiled, "Tonight!" Rapunzel bounced even more excited,

"Really?!"

"Wha?"

Hiccup's eyes widened and jaw dropped. "He's out with my mom right now. And this morning he said we could hang out anytime I wanted while he was here. I don't see why meeting my friends at the "Black Ice Café". "She smiled at the two teens different expressions.

"You mean like tonight? As in a couple of hours? Say 3 or 4?" Hiccup said his face losing color. Baby Tooth shrugged, "Yeah give or take an hour or so." The bell rang for their next class and B.T stood grabbing her books. "I'll text you guy the details and we'll me you there. Hiccup." The brunet looked at his friend. Baby Tooth smiled at him, "He's a really good guy, and just be yourself. He likes that more than anything." He nodded storing the information as she winked at him and left. Hiccup sat in class in a silent state of shock, still process the fact that he'd be facing his heartthrob in a few hours.

* * *

**That's right Pitch owns a cafe! When he's not giving kids nightmares, he's servin latte's to teens and liquor to adults. He's not a bad guy, but not a good guy. **

**When it's not Guardian business him and the guardians are on a friendlier bases (A.K.A They tolerate him and kinda get along).  
Hope you guys liked it and there's more to come.**

**Later.**


	9. Chapter 8:Old Friends Make New Friends

**Hey guys Chapter 8. Hiccup will finally confront his fantasies and hopes he doesn't screw up. (Oh Hiccup that's not possible! You way to "smooth" for that). Yeah... So Hope you guys in enjoy the surprise guest characters I threw in here, and love this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**So review and enjoy. Also glad you guys liked Chapter 7.**

**Agi out!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Old Friends Make New Friends

Jack sat on the couch playing his guitar while Baby Tooth ran back and forth upstairs shouting. "Mom! Have you seen my green and black tank top?" "In the top draw of your dresser dear. And there better be a long sleeve shirt that goes under that top!" Tooth replied in her motherly tone. Jack chuckled and shouted, "Sorry I'm making you where layers B.T." "What do you_ Hey! This is your fault! Jack your messing up my fashion statement!" The teen shouted from upstairs. The two adults chuckled, and Toothiana replied, "Would you rather be fashionable, or frozen?"

The doorbell rang and they looked at the door. "Speaking of frozen," Tooth smirked, stood up and answered the door. While doing so she shouted, "Baby, Anna is here." Hearing the name Jack's head shot up, "Anna? As in little Anna? Snowman building Anna?" Jack asked standing to see a strawberry blonde teen with her mouth wide open at the sight of him.  
Tooth smirked, "The one and only." Anna stared wide eyed at the man a few feet away from her in pure, shocked silence. But the silence didn't last long and she let out an overjoyed squeal, and was followed by an unorganized freak out. "Oh my-gosh! Jack you_ you're here! And_ AH! Sis is goanna flip!" the excited teen ran down the hall leaving the doorway empty.

Jack shook his head smiling, "She's gotten bigger, but she hasn't changed." Seconds later they could hear the teen's voice again dragging someone with her up the stairs. "I'm coming Anna. No need to rush!" An older female's voice was heard. "Yes! There totally is! Come on!" Anna could be heard coming closer to the door. "Mom you said Anna was here?" Baby Tooth asked coming down stairs fully dressed. Her tank top that started off green and faded into blue, cover a purple and black striped long sleeve shirt. A pair of skinny jeans that faded from black to blue, were accompanied by a pair of yellow snow boots. Jack looked her up and down with a smirk, "I think I improved your fashion statement." She hit him weakly in the shoulder and he laughed.

"Ok, Anna what so important that you want me to_ see?" The blue eyed women looked in awe at the blue eyed male. Jack gave her a warm and caring smile, "Long time see huh Elsa." The blonde couldn't find words to return so greeted him with a loving hug. Jack welcomed it and returned her love.

He sighed, "and I was expected a long drawn out rant about how I_OW!" He was cut off by a quick slap to the face. She frown pointing her finger at his nose, "You had me_ us worried sick! You didn't call! You didn't Text, and I Know you have a phone cause North TOLD ME!" A snow ball formed and popped Jack in the face and Elsa gasped pulling her hands up to cover her mouth. Jack shook some of the snow off his face and rubbed the rest of it off with his hand. He looked at her with arched eyebrow, "Missed you too Snow Queen." Elsa's shoulder dropped and she gave a weak smile walking over to him once again hugging him. "Don't you ever make us worry like that again, or I'll trap you in a block of ice!" she frowned pulling away and pointing a finger at him. He ruffled his hair and nodded giving an "I'm sorry" smile.

Elsa removed her blue coat and gloves, as Anna ran to hug Jack. "I missed you! Where'd you go!? Did you bring me anything back? What'd you see!?" "Anna!" Elsa chuckled at her little sister, who looked at her still in Jack's arms. "Let the man breath," she smiled sitting next to Tooth. Anna smiled sheepishly and let go of Jack. "It's alright Baby Tooth did the same thing," he laughed. "I did not!" B.T pouted slightly. "Oh but you did dear. I saw it," Her mother smirked.

"Well?" Anna asked eagerly looking the man. "It's a lot to tell. Where do I start?" He questioned. "How about, where you ran off to and why you didn't contact anyone for almost a year?" Elsa asked crossing her arms at him. "Well that's a long story Els," he chuckled. "I've got time. Toothiana did invite me for tea while the girls went out." She said motioning to Tooth. "But he's coming with us," B.T interjected. Elsa looked at the teen, "I sort of invited him to come meet my friends," Baby explained it nervously. The women looked at Jack, "Aren't you a little old to be playing with teenagers?" she teased him.

"Hey you're never too old to have fun Els. I thought I'd taught you that when we were together," he smirked at her. "Please Frost you level of fun is too high for your own good." She rolled her eyes at him. "You mean too high for you?" he arched an eyebrow at her she simply rolled hers again.

Baby Tooth looked at her watch and gasped. "Jack we gotta go we're gonna be late!" She exclaimed running upstairs and grabbing her bag and coat. Jack was putting his guitar back in the case when Baby Tooth came rushing down stairs and grabbed Anna, who grabbed him pulling all three out.

"Jack you still owe me an explanation!" Elsa shouted out the door. Jack waved at her with his signature smile saying, "Lunch sometime next week sound good?" "You better text me Frost!" She shouted down the hall. "You got it beautiful!" He shouted and saluted her before disappearing down the stairs.

* * *

Hiccup walked a bit uneasily down the stairs of his house. He'd told his parents he was going out to The Black Ice Café with his friends and that he'd tell them if he was coming home or crashing at friend's house. "See ya later bud," he smiled rubbing Toothless, who barked at him happily. He heard a horn and looked to the door, "That's Astrid. Mom, Dad I'm heading out!" He shouted into the kitchen. "Not without giving me a kiss you're not," his mother replied and the brunet chuckled. He walked into the kitchen to find his mother at the stove cooking a light dinner and his dad reading some official papers for the city. He kissed his mom on the cheek, "I'm heading out. Astrid is outside."

"You be safe and keep in touch," his father said not looking up from his work. His mother nodded agreeing with him and said, "Make sure you're warm enough and tell Astrid I said hello." Hiccup nodded and was about to leave when his mother said one more thing. "Oh and good luck with your new crush dear," she smiled sweetly and Hiccup nearly died on the spot. His father looked up at this point and looked at his son. Stoick pointed a finger at the lad, "Make sure he's in your age limit as well son." Hiccup just stared wide eyed at the two before awkwardly turning around and walking out the house in a hurry.

As soon as he got into the car Astrid saw his face. She smirked, "They gave you dating advice didn't they?" "Just Drive!" Hiccup huffed still wide eyed and red. Astrid laughed and drove into the city.

They parked at "Gobber's Tavern" and walked down a block to the "Black Ice Café". At the corner they spotted a familiar red head wearing a dark green vest and tanned sweater, with black jeans and boots. Next to her was Rapunzel sporting a long messy ponytail, wearing a bright purple, knitted sweater with a yellow sun in the center. The sweater slightly covered a pair of short jean shorts that layered some black leggings, and her feet were in a pair pink sneakers. The two girls were accompanied by a tall brunet male that wore a faded green leather jacket over a dark brown shirt and light brown pants with black winter boots. "Merida, Rapunzel!" Astrid shouted walking up to them they turned seeing their friends and smiled. "Hey guys!" Rapunzel smiled happily and Merida waved along with her.

"Rider? I didn't expect to see you here," Astrid arched an eyebrow at the high school graduate. The older man looked at the two and shrugged, "Blondie invited me. Said you were meeting one of B.T's friends and I might be around his age. Thought I'd meet the guy and see if we hit it off." "Oh cool," Astrid nodded understandingly.

Rider looked at Hiccup and smirked, "She also told me you had an eye for the guy hic. That true?" He asked and tilted his head to the side looking at the frowning brunet. "Gee Rapunzel, you sure can keep a secret," Hiccup said under his breath, glaring at the girl. Rapunzel played with her hair an apologetic smile plastered on her face.

Rider gave a hearty laugh and a hard pat on the slightly smaller man's back. "Let's hope you catch this one! And he's not middle aged! Remember what happened last time," he teased the teen who just rolled his eyes. "Can we stop bringing up Mr. Bunnymund," Hiccup groaned walking ahead of the group and into the café.

The others quickly followed him inside, looking around to find a seat. "Guys! Over here!" Baby Tooth shouted waving her hand. The group of teens looked to see the multi colored haired girl next a familiar strawberry blonde. "Oh my-gosh! Anna!" Rapunzel squealed running to hug her cousin. The two girls laughed and hugged while the others followed Rapunzel and found a seat in the couch. They usually come to the restaurant and found a place for all of them to sit. A long black couch was in the mid- center of the café, with enough room to hold four people comfortably, and in front of it was coffee table that looked very similar to a coffin. A slightly smaller black and gray striped couch sat on the right side of the black couch, a small table next to it. And two soft chairs were on the left side of the couch, between the two was another coffee table.

The teens often came there to study in the day and relax at night. While in the morning and afternoons they went to "Gobber's Tavern", for lunch and breakfast.

"So how long have you guys been here?" Merida asked sitting in one of the striped chairs. Rapunzel sat on the couch with Anna and Baby Tooth, while Rider sat in the chair next to Merida. Leaving Hiccup to sit on his favorite couch with Astrid. "Oh only a few minutes. I rushed us out of the house thinking we were goanna be late." B.T said slightly embarrassed, Anna just giggled.

Astrid looked at Hiccup who kept glancing around the shop and shook her head smiling. "So where's the guest of honor?" she asked gaining Hiccup's attention back to the group. "Oh he went to talk to owner. Their sorta friends and he went to get us drinks. I told him what you guys usually get," B.T replied stealing a glance at Jack in the distance. She looked at Hiccup and asked, "So Hiccup you excited?"

The brunet looked at her silent for moment, processing her question. "What? Excited psh_ No he's just a guy like everyone else here." He said waving his hand care freely. Astrid smacked her teeth. "Whatever. He literally spent three hours on the phone with me ranting and asking me and Punzie how he should dress, to make a good third impression." "Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed turning red. Merida laughed, "Well ah must say. Ya do look do right snazzy lad." Hiccup wouldn't admit it, but he did like the outfit the blondes helped him pick out. He wore a reddish brown long sleeve shirt with a night fury logo in the center, under a forest green jacket with brown fur coating the jackets collar, and a simple pair of fade black jeans and dark blue sneakers.

"See I told you green and brown are your colors," Rapunzel crossed her arms at the teen. Hiccup sunk into the chair and cover his eyes with his hand. Eugene laughed, "Don't worry Hiccup I ask Goldie to help me with date wardrobe too sometimes." Hiccup groaned under his breath saying, "It's not a date." Astrid nodded, "That's right you guys it's a third impression and THIRD impression are IMPORTANT!" The group laughed and Hiccup just sunk deeper into the couch.

After telling Rider how to get to the bathroom, B.T glanced up and saw Jack waving off the owner after their conversation and he had a tray full of drinks.

"Ah here he comes now," Anna smiled looking at Jack. Hiccup's mind finally processed what was happening. He was about to MEET and TALK to the guy that had been invading his head for the past 48 hours. "Oh gods_" he mumbled starting to freak out. Astrid put her hand on his shoulder, "Relax Hiccup, he's normal guy like everyone else." Hiccup didn't look at her, he just kept his hand over his face. As he heard Baby talk to his crush. "Hey Jack, what Pitch say," she asked. "Could I come in on Tuesday, and I gladly said yes. I'll take all the cash I can get." He chuckled holding the try up like a professional.

"Looks like he's already got you working," Anna smiled. "Hey, training skills never die Ann," he shrugged and glanced at the crowd. "Whoa B.T you weren't kidding when you said a group. Let me see if I got these drinks for you guys right. Gold Sun Smoothie for Ms. Rapunzel?" he said and Rapunzel's hand shot up excited. Jack smiled at her enthusiasm and handed her the yellow and orange drink. "The Willowing Wisp Ice tea, for Lady Merida?" The red head's hand went up and he handed the drink to her. "Strawberry Ax juice for Mistress Astrid," the other girls giggled while Jack handed her, her drink and she just shook her head. "Sweet Tooth Smoothie for My girl B.T, and a Snowman Slushy for Miss Anna." The two girls took their drinks and gave polite, royal nods playing along with the man.

"And last but not least a Night Fury Latte for Sir Hiccup. Nice name by the way," He smiled at the boy right next to him, who found the courage to look at him while he served the others.

Their eyes met for the third time and once again Hiccup was lost in those blue orbs. The white haired male blinked for a moment, but smiled at the teen. "It's my real hair color. Totally not died if that's what you're thinking." Jack's voice broke Hiccup's trance making him go, "What? Oh yeah… I was wondering" he said laughing nervously looking away. Jack shrugged it off, "Everyone does." Jack placed his drink in front of him and placed the tray on a nearby table. He was about to sit in Rider's empty chair, but Astrid gave up he seat and sat next to B.T.

"You mind if I sit with ya Hiccup?" Jack smiled at him and Hiccup found the sense to shake his head, "no". Jack sat down and held out his hand to the other male. "Jack Frost. Nice to finally meet and not run into you," he joked. Hiccup automatically shook his hand, but felt his whole body heat up, not only at the fact they were touching but the fact that...

"He remembered me."

* * *

**Yeah it happened, and next Chapter will be up Maybe be sometime this week_Maybe.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it Hiccup's awkwardness, Jack's serving skills, and the fact that Rapunzel and Anna are related. Also WHAT! Elsa and Jack use to Date?! Yeah I went there. Although I'm not the biggest fan of the Pairing I can appreciate the relationship and the hardship they went threw as older sibilings and ice elemental users. That being said I put the "Frozen" crew inside the Melody Family. **

**Review and See you next Chapter! Later!**


	10. Chapter 9: Frosty Attention

**Kinda late in the week for my usual FM updating, but I got it carried away in studyin(Still am) lol.**

**So here's chapter 9 readers. Review and Enjoy.**

**Agi out**

* * *

Chapter 9: Frosty Attention

After everyone was settled down and served Rapunzel and her cousin Anna started chatting away. After 30 minutes of laughing at their conversation Merida took it upon herself to finally confront this Jack guy. "So Jack. B.T says you travel a lot. Where are ya from?" She looked across the group to him. Jack smiled at her, "I was born here and grew up here. When I graduated from high school, I left the city and traveled cross country." Rapunzel gasped, "Oh my gosh! You just up and left town?"

"You must have some serious cash to do that?" Astrid said intrigued. He chuckled, "Not really. I had a bag of clothes, 500 bucks and my guitar." "What did your parents say?" Rapunzel asked. "My birth parents passed away before I went to high school, but B.T's mom didn't let up very easily. Now that I think about it Baby. T didn't want me leaving either." He smirked at Baby Tooth, who rolled her eyes. "Jack I brought you here to meet my friends not embarrass me in front of them," B.T gave him a joking glare and he laughed. "But what fun is meet new friends if I can't embarrass the old ones," he asked and she chuckled, as did the other teens. "So where did you go this time?" Anna asked eagerly.

"I started traveling south, hitching train rides and mostly walking. When I finally settled down I was in Chicago. I stayed for a while and enjoyed the windy city for the start of winter. I left and started deeper into the south and found myself in Louisiana. There I met a few locals that were taking a trip to Scotland and I tagged along." He shrugged sitting back and draping his arm across the couch. His hand slight brushed Hiccup's shoulder making the brunet blush ever so lightly. As Jack spoke Astrid stole glances at her best friend seeing him hang on to every word out of the guy's mouth. She couldn't hide the smile on her face when she saw his.

"Scotland ye say? That's me home! Ah just moved from there about five weeks a 'go," Merida's face brighten up at the sound of home. "Ya don't say I wouldn't be surprised if we crossed paths," Jack smiled at her, but then his smile turned to a look of confusion as his brows furrowed.

He looked at her for a moment with curious eyes and asked, "Have we met before?" She looked at him for moment and returned his curious stared.

"Oh my gosh! You're the lad that was telling stories with ma dad back home!" She said wide eyes and pointing at the male. Jack laughed, "I knew I recognized that red hair! You're the princess from Scotland! Small world huh!?" he smiled at her. "Ah'll say! I didn't know you lived here! Wait till I tell ma dad! He'll think your stalking me!" she joked and he laughed. "Uh guys?" They two looked at Baby Tooth. "Care to explain?" she asked while the others looked in confusion.

"When I went to Scotland I went to a festival," "The Festival of Donborch, which was really a go 'in a 'way pardy for me," Merida corrected him. "Yeah, and at the end of it the festival the king of the kingdom," he pointed to Merida. She huffed and rolled her eyes with a smirk, "Donborch lad." "That! And I somehow ended up having a story telling competition about fighting bears and befriending witches. That's where I met Lady Merida! And her three awesome little brothers." He noted nodded at her. "Those wee devils had 'a field day with this show off," Merida exclaimed looking at him. Jack continued, "Her dad and I ended the night with a drinking contest." "And they got scolded by me mum for getting battered at me go 'in a 'way party!" The red head finished the story and giggled, remembering the sight of Jack and dad getting talk to like little kids.

Jack rolled his eyes at the girl before whispering to Hiccup, "Her mother is terrifying when angry." The boy shiver and chuckled, covering his ear with a sleeve covered hand. He was laughing at the joke and the way Jack's cold breath tickled his ear. His cheeks a slight pink he looked at Jack, and whispered back "You should see Merida when she's angry." "And what you two whispering about?" Astrid looked at the two, as Jack covered his mouth with his fist holding in laughter. "Nothing," the two replied together looking away from the girl.

"Hey guys what I miss?" Asked Flynn as he returned to the group. "Eugene! Where were you? You missed meeting Jack," Rapunzel hoped up a bit on the couch to see her boyfriend. "Eugene?" Jack questioned from across the table. Flynn frowned hearing the chuckle from the other male and glared up past Hiccup to look at Jack. His glare immediately disappeared into an expression of aw. "Jack? Jack Frost!" He exclaimed as Jack looked at him and also came to a realization. "Holy Crap! Rider?" The white haired adult stood up to greet the brunet with a bro hug.

Flynn did everything in his power not to shout, but failed as he hugged his old friend. "You're back in town? OH man! It's been what like_" "Forever man!" Jack laughed pulled away. "You look good! The roads been kind to you!" Rider joked hitting Jack's back. Jack scoffed at the air being knocked out of him, "Not as kind as whatever made you stupid strong. Ya trying ta break my back or what dude!" Rider laughed, "Ah shut up Frost! You've taken worst hits then that!" "You guys know each other?" Astrid questioned. "Yeah we went to school together!" Jack smiled pointing at Rider. Rider agreed after catching Jack in a headlock, "Yeah this little punk right here kept playing the worst pranks on me!" Jack easily got out the lock laughing, "Cause you were stealing peoples shit! I couldn't let you get away with that!" "And that's the short version of how we met! If it wasn't for Frost, I wouldn't have graduated." Rider said dropping in his seat. "And I'm certain I would've been expelled if Rider hadn't sweet talked the principle out of kicking me out." Jack grinned taking his seat next to Hiccup.

"Serious small world today!" Jack laughed and Rider agreed. Throughout the night Jack told stories of his travels, while Rider told stories of their high school years together. Merida and Rider would get into a name calling fight every so often when the red head would remind Rapunzel that "Rider was always trouble." Anna explained how she and Jack knew each other. Although he tried not to show it, Hiccup did feel a little separated from group when Jack's ex was brought into the picture. No one seemed to notice it but Rapunzel, Astrid, and Baby Tooth. But they decided to bring it up at a later date. B.T and Punzie even told Jack, Anna, and Rider about the New Year's Eve Festival Audition and explained their and Mavis's dilemma to their friends. Jack kindly offered to help the girls out, promising them they'd have songs ready before the audition and would kill the competition.

In the middle of one of Rider stories/ arguments with Merida Hiccup left to get a refill of his drink, or so he said. While everyone laughed at the brunet and red head Jack quickly noticed the lack of warmth he felt on the other side of the couch. He remembered Hiccup left to get a refill and looked at his own empty cup and decided to use the same excuse to go and find him. He could tell throughout the laughter that filled the group, although Hiccup was enjoying himself he seemed distracted. Jack knew when someone wasn't having real fun and Hiccup was lacking some luster, but he didn't want to call the guy out so he kept eyes on him. And every once in a while, Jack tried to pull him into the fold of fun.

But he failed ever so slightly in his attempts, and when Hiccup left Jack had a feeling he wasn't going to be back as soon as he said. Walking across the room to the bar he didn't see the brunet and felt the wind pointed him to one of the private patios. He chuckled walking to the slightly opened doors. Hiccup was having fun, he really was_ he just wish he didn't choke so much whenever Jack tried to talk to him. Hiccup leaned over the patio rail, looking at the ground and thinking of his first encounter with Jack. The guy just waltz into his life and started taking over him mind. He sighed to himself, and was so caught up in his thought of him being a screw up he didn't hear the patio door shut. But he did feel the unexpected chill that somehow thrilled him into lift his head. His eyes widened as a voice that sent a sweet shiver up his spine, met his ear. "You sure know how to make an impression," Hiccup turned around to come face to face with a handsome, smirking Jack.

"I didn't even get your full name," Jack smirked standing in front of him. His heart almost stopped at the sight of the man taking calm strides up to him. "Let's try this again," He spoke calmly with a soft smile and held up his hand. All that came from Hiccup's mouth was, "What?" Jack chuckled, "Hi, I'm Jack Frost. Nice to meet you." Hiccup was a bit slow on the update, but took Jack's hand. In that moment his fast beating heart slowed, his body felt a comforting chill and relaxed. Hiccup smiled shaking the mans hand, "Hiccup Haddock_ the third," he added with a weak smile and a roll of the eyes. "Nice to meet you too." Jack gave him a smile and Hiccup couldn't help but smile back.


	11. Chapter 10: Getting to know the Cold

**Here's Chapter 10! **

**It's short, but sweet_ very Sweet. I love this first conversation between them and can't wait to write more!  
But I hope you guys like it and find it jut as sweet, even though it's kinda short (Sorry School has made itself known in my life now lol). **

**That being said Plz Review and Read on!**

**Agi out!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Getting to Know the Cold

Jack nodded at hid reply. "Now that's an introduction." He gave a grin and let go of the other male's hand. Hiccup gave a sheepish smile and said, "Thanks", looking at Jack move. He moved beside Hiccup and joined him, leaning on the rail looking into the night sky. "So are there more Hiccups? I mean for you to be the third." Jack smirked at him. Hiccup chuckled, " No, but there were two Henddorous Haddocks." Jack's eyes widened slightly, "Oh so there's more to the name?" The brunet nodded, "Yep, Hiccup Henderson Haddock the Third." Jack smiled at him, "Ok so you" he pointed his hand at Hiccup, "Official have the coolest name I've heard since coming home." He nodded at him as he spoke and Hiccup covered his lower lip with his hand, to hide his laugh.

"Really? Most people just make fun it. It's something our ancestors made up. I apparently come from a long line of Vikings and they'd name their kids messed up names to keep away trolls." Jack held in his laughter, "And what does yours do cause, no offense, but Hiccup's not the best troll repellent name." Hiccup shrugged, "It pretty much mean runt of the litter, or the screw up" he mumbled the last part to himself. "Oh I beg to differ, dude. The runt of the litter is often over looked, but always knows where at look. In the end they end up saving the real screw up's." Jack gave him a comforting smile and Hiccup felt his face get a bit hotter.

"Well other than my strange name what's up with yours? Jack Frost? Like the winter spirit?" Hiccup smirked at him, "At your service," Jack waved his hand up and down as he bowed. The brunet covered his mouth to chuckle, and Jack smiled at the gesture. "So you're telling me you're a winter spirit? A kid's fairy tale? You nip at peoples noses?" Hiccup arched an eyebrow at the man. Jack chuckled, "You're telling me you don't believe in Jack Frost?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "That's like saying I believe in Santa Clause, or the Tooth Fairy." The white haired male smiled, "What so you don't think they exist either? They do you know." "Oh Yeah, next you're say the Sandman is real too?" Hiccup looked at him and Jack pointed his finger at the brunet. "Hey you're the kid that goes looking for trolls." Hiccup laughed, "Yeah when I was a little kid. I can't believe in that stuff now." "You can't? Or you think you can't, but still do," Jack arched an eyebrow at him. Hiccup scoffed, "I don't believe in those things. They're fairy tales, and not real. It's what happens when you grow up." He shrugged, but Jack kept his smiled, "Ok what if I was to say I could make you see that all those _"Fairy Tales",_ are true?" Hiccup looked at him with an unimpressed expression. "The day you prove that You're Jack Frost, is the day I find, train and ride a dragon!"

"Alright. How about I make both those things happen, and in return you go troll haunting with me?' Jack smirked and Hiccup froze. "Seriously Troll haunting?" the brunet asked, and Jack nodded. He didn't know how to reply, "I don't know… That sounds like a pretty sketchy deal?" Jack rolled his eyes with a smirked, "Ok Coffee than? I prove to you their real and you buy me a cup of coffee." _Hiccup arched an eyebrow at the man. "Come on Hic, humor me?" Jack gave him a pair of puppy eyes and Hiccup fell pray easily. "Just coffee?" The teen asked, "Just coffee... Until I think of something better," Jack smirked, and Hiccup lightly blushed. The wind rushed by them making Hiccup shiver, but comforting Jack. "Oh man it's cold," Hiccup said holding himself, Jack nodded and pushed off the rail walking to the door and Hiccup followed.

"Yeah. Sorry about that_ Lets get inside." He smirked opening the door. He stopped for a second and smiled, "Hiccup, you say you don't believe, but I've got the first bit to show you that you do." He smirked and quickly took the brunet's hand kissing it. Hiccup jumped at the slight, but sweet chill that ran from his hand threw his body. "Better get inside, don't want "Jack Frost" nipping at your nose or hands." Jack smiled walking back into the café, leaving a beat red Hiccup hold his still tingling hand, while the softly sparkling ice flake on his hand went unnoticed.

* * *

**So what do you think? Is it not cute!?**

**Review and see you guys next week!**

**Agi out**


End file.
